New Life After Naraku
by Aralea Lorain
Summary: Kouga attacks and Kagome falls ill. She recovers, but what caused her drastic transformation? What sends Inuyasha to Kagome's mother...and shopping? Knots are tied and doors of the unknown are opened... Read&Review PLEASE! Debut Fanfiction
1. Life After Naraku

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS {if you have not read all Inuyasha manga}

**Chapter 1: Life After Naraku**

Kagome watched Kaede. Kaede grasped the plant near the root, and sawed at it with a small sickle. Small flecks of dirt spotted their red kimono bottoms, their white shirts spotless. The air filled with a sharp bitter sweet smell as the plant finally cut free. Kaede laid the plant on a white cloth next to her on the ground. She picked up another sickle.

"Here ye are, Kagome." Kagome nodded, and took the tool. Slowly at first, she sawed at the thick plants. As she got better, she got faster. She looked up at the sky, and smiled. It was a perfect day, not a single cloud in sight. The sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky in gold brilliance. Birds chirped their farewells, and the wind tousled the green leaves. She looked back at her work, and sawed quicker. Sango was about to give birth to the third child. Miroku and her already had twin girls. They loved Inuyasha's ears.

She was going to help Sango after the child was born. Sango would be exhausted, and would need nourishment to keep her safe from illness so soon after giving birth. The blade stopped suddenly, and Kagome tugged on the handle. This one was really thick. She tugged harder, and the blade slashed through it, and continued into her hand. With a cry, she dropped the sickle, and clutched her hand. Bright red blood seeped through her fingers, and dripped onto the turned soil.

"Kagome! What have ye done to yourself? Let me see ye hand." Kagome carefully extended her hand, biting her lip to stifle her gasps of pain.

"Ye cut deep, Kagome. I'll need to stitch this." Red and white approached quickly from the other end of the field.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha appeared at her side. He put a hand to her cheek, and stroked her face with his thumb. Kagome blushed.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, and grimaced when Kaede proded the wound.

"Yeah…oooooh!" Inuyasha looked worried.

"What is it---oh. What are you doing to Kagome you old hag?" Kaede looked his coolly in the eye.

"Do ye wish Kagome to bleed out? Bring her to the hut, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her hand, rolled his eyes, and cradled Kagome in his arms. The trio walked to Kaede's hut near the entrance to the shrine. When they walked in, Shippo was there feeding the fire.

"Kagome!!!"

"Oh, hey Shippo! You came back from your training?"

"Yeah, only for a while though. Hey, what happened to your hand, Kagome?"

She shrugged.

"Cut it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Gored is more like it." Kagome rolled her eyes in turn.

"I'm fine, relax. Kaede will stitch me up good and new, right Kaede?"

Kaede nodded, towards the bedroll, and Inuyasha laid Kagome on it. Kaede reached into a bowl, and drew out a white cloth. Next, she brought up a needle and thread. She filled the bowl with water, and added some leaves to it. Heating it over the fire, the leaves turned the water cloudy. She dipped the cloth in, and then wrung it out. Kaede handed it towards Inuyasha, who took it, and brought it to Kagome's face.

"Wait, what is this stuff?"

"A liquid that will make you go into a deep slumber, so I can sew ye up without ye in pain."

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha grabbed her other hand tightly, and brought the cloth to her face again. Kagome breathed in deeply, and blinked several times. Inuyasha put the cloth down, and put a hand to her cheek.

"You'll be fine Kagome, I promise." Kagome smiled.

"I know, you go help Miroku, he's worried about Sango. Okay?"

I shook his head.

"They'll be fine, I'm staying right here." Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, but leave Kaede alone. She knows what to do. It's not like she going to kill me. Relax." Inuyasha's face softened. He leaned forward, and kissed her gently on her lips. Kagome tried to sit up, but he kissed harder, keeping her head down. She began to reach her hand to his hair when Shippo coughed.

"Uh, guys, I'm too little to see that kinda stuff." Inuyasha smiled against Kagome's lips, and drew back. Kagome blinked, her vision began to blur drastically. She went to rub her eyes, but her hand was too heavy. She moaned in defeat, and fell asleep as Kaede approached with the needle and thread.


	2. An Old Friend

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

"Here ye are, Inuyasha."

Kaede hands him the bowl, which had water used to clean the wound, and now Kagome's blood swirling in beneath the lip. His nose scrunches up, and holds it away from himself.

"What do _I _do with it, Kaede?"

"Go dump it in yonder river, Inuyasha. No need to draw the attention of unwanted demons."

Inuyasha gets up, taking a last look at Kagome's peaceful face, and walks out of the hut mumbling under his breath, "I can just destroy them with my Tetseiga…" He looks up at the sky, now darkening with the approach of night. The old woman was quick, he could give her that much. If Kagome woke up with so much as a single complaint, he would get rid of the old hag. He propelled himself into the air, sailing to the tops of the trees. Jumping from branch to branch, he juggled the bowl all the way to the winding river at the edge of the forest.

It was quiet when he landed on solid ground, only the gurgle of the river tumbling over the rocks. He walked to the bank of the river, and slowly poured the red liquid into the churning water. He bent down and quickly dunked the bowl into the water. He turned to face the direction of the village, and jumped tree to tree back to Kagome.

A few days later, he picked up the scent of human blood. He lifted his nose, and sniffed. Human, definetly human. It was the best smelling blood he had ever come across in a long time. With a whistle to his wolves, he speeds in the direction of the smell. He comes up short when he is blocked by a river, which heavily carries the scent of the delicious blood. The wolves whine, growl and paw at the ground. He bends his head to the water, and breathes in deeply. It was coming from further up stream. He turns his head sharply, and it cracks. His fierce blue eyes dilate, his pupils barely visible. He growls hungrily in his throat, and lurches after the source of the blood. The hunt had begun.

Kagome blinked groggily, and turned her head.

"Water please."

Kaede turned to the bucket.

"Aye."

Kagome sat up slowly, and put a hand to her forehead.

"Ugh, I feel so heavy."

Inuyasha looked up from his position on the floor.

"You okay Kagome?"

Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get moving."

Kaede handed her a small wooden cup.

"Thank you."

"Drink Kagome, Sango has been waiting for you."

Kagome choked on her water. Inuyasha leaped up.

"Are you okay?!"

Kagome coughed, and waved him away.

"No, no I'm fine. I completely forgot, that's all. Help me up Inuyasha."

He jumped to her side, and put a steady arm around her waist. She walked out of the hut with his help, and made it to Sango's near a pond. Her two daughters splashed happily in the water, green and black muck covering them head to toe. Miroku came out in his monk attire.

"Oh, good to see well Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Miroku. How's Sango?"

He scratched his head, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, she's okay I guess. She's more concerned about what the baby will wear."

Kagome nods.

"Where are you going?"

"Demon in some nearby village, just a minor."

"Okay, I'm going to check up on Sango, see you."

He smiled, and walked with his staff in hand down the dirt trail. Kagome entered the hut, and smiled when she saw Sango, holding the baby with two outfits on the ground before her. Sango looked up.

"Oh, hello Kagome. Which outfit do you think Saburo should wear?"

Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm, and he released her of his tight grip around her waist. She arched her back, and walked over the Sango. She sat on the platform, and rubbed her nose with Saburo's. He cooed sweetly, and kicked at the air. A small smile twitched at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome seemed to take a real liking to small children. That was why she pitied Shippo when they first met him. She had such a kind and gentle heart. That was one of the reason's he cared so much about her. She would be the perfect mother, and he blushed at the implications. Inuyasha coughed.

"I uhh… will go with Miroku, just in case the demon is too much for him."

Kagome looked up.

"I'll be fine here, don't worry about me."

Inuyasha nodded, and left the hut.

Kagome put a finger to her lip, and looked at the two outfits.

"This one here is too dreary for the weather, why don't you chose this one? It is so much cuter and more cheerful. It'll light up his eyes, they are yours."

Sango smiled brightly.

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled back.

"No problem.

Sango lifted the giggling baby while Kagome slipped on the little clothes. Once they were satisfied, they held the baby up, and made happy faces. Saburo laughed and cooed adorably, kicking cheerily at the air. Shippo walked in, poked the baby on the cheek, gently.

"He's so tiny, smaller than Jaken."

Kagome laughed.

"Yes, he is. But that's because he's a baby, they are much smaller than little imp demons."

Shippo smiled, and pulled out a small rubber ball. He gave it to the baby, who began to gnaw on the new toy.

"That's really nice Shippo, but don't you need that?"

Shippo shook his head.

"I'm too advanced, it doesn't work anymore any way. Now it's just a ball. He can play with it."

Sango smiled at Shippo.

"It's still sweet, thank you."

Shippo blushed, and occupied himself by rolling the ball to the baby. He would frequently put his finger in Saburo's tiny hands, or prod his feet. Commotion rose outside, and Inuyasha burst through the hut flap.

"Kagome! Sango! Shippo! We have to get you guys somewhere safe, now!"

Kagome rose quickly to her feet.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He scowled darkly.

"It's that stupid wolf pup. He's here."

Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"Then why do we need to go?"

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely.

"Koga isn't like you remember him. He's been eating humans ever since we killed Naraku. He is acting like a real wolf demon, he's looking for someone specifically. I think it's you."

Kagome's eyes lit up in alarm.

"Why me?"

"I dumped the bowl that Kaede gave me after she fixed you into the river. It had your blood in it."

Kagome paled, and shook her head, and clenched both fists in front of herself.

"But I'm not as weak as I used to be! I can use my spiritual powers!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You won't be able to stop him though. You still care about him too much. Even when he is trying to kill you. I'll take care of him, just go!"

He grabbed Kagome, who had her arms around Sango and the baby; they left the hut in a hurry. Screams starting to sound through the village, and Inuyasha ran faster.

"Go to the Bone Eater's well, and don't come near the village!"

He turned away, and jumped back to the village. Kagome, Sango with Saburo and Shippo ascended the steep hill, and looked at the village. A huge pack of wolves swarmed the far edge of the village, leaping onto helpless villagers. Inuyasha stood out in his bright red kimono, who was in the middle of the wolves. He cut them down with his Tetseiga, and looked for Kouga. He couldn't see him anywhere. Kagome saw a dark figure separate itself from the edge of the forest, close to them, and far from the wolves in the village.

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, and screamed.

"Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha, he's not there!!! He's _here!!!" _

Inuyasha whirled around in time to see Koga separate himself from the shadows of the forest. He jumped and landed outside of the ring of villagers, straight towards Koga. Koga snapped his head around to glare viciously at Inuyasha, and a horrible smile lifted the corner of his mouth. He turned back to Kagome, and began to run. Inuyasha jumped again, and landed right behind him. He swung his Tetsiega, but Koga jumped to the side, dodging the sword.

Inuyasha swung again, and hit metal. Koga had his steel claws that he had attained from his ancestors out, electricity crackling along their length. Koga smiled, and whipped out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his sword in front of him, pointed at Koga.

"Inuyasha! Don't kill him!!!"

Inuyasha growled, and with a quick look to Kagome's worried face, nodded slightly. Damn it all.


	3. Wolf vs Half Demon

**Chapter 3: Wolf vs. Half- Demon**

Inuyasha watched Koga smile at him like an all-knowing predator. He swung mightily at him, and caught him on his hip with the flat of the blade. Koga growled, and lunged at him, snapping his teeth. Inuyasha yelled, and threw him back, his feet dragging on the ground. Koga lunged again, darting back and forth to dodge Inuyasha's blows. He gets inside Inuyasha's guard, and slashes at his chest with the flashing metal claws. Cloth and flesh rip, and blood quickly soaks the white shirt underneath. Inuyasha winces, and punches Koga in the jaw. Koga stumbles back, and Inuyasha swings again with his sword. Koga jumps to the side.

Kagome looks on with concern. Koga was acting like a real demon now. He had been only keeping the charade of human sympathy for her. Now, that he had forgotten her, he didn't care at all. Kagome reached for an arrow, and remembered that she had left it all at the hut. She hurriedly picks up a rock, and throws it at Koga. Her spiritual powers that her put in the rock injured Koga, who hit the ground like he had been punched out. Inuyasha leaped at the now vulnerable Koga, and swung. The blade hit the side of Koga's head, knocking him unconscious.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy breath, and slide the sword back in its sheath. He stared bitterly at Koga, and then jumped back to the village. In a matter of minutes, the screams quieted, and Inuyasha came back.

"They ran away."

He growled. Kagome sighed, and gestured to Koga.

"What do we do with him?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga.

"Shippo will help me take him to the forest. I'll keep an eye on him until he wakes up. Then he'll have more than a headache to worry about."

Shippo pulled out a small horse, and threw it to the ground. A strange looking horse appeared, large enough to carry Koga. Inuyasha tossed Koga's body over its back, then Shippo walked into the forest. Kaede slowly approached from the village.

"Inuyasha! What has happened?"

"Nothing. Just that stupid wolf."

Kagome spread her arms.

"Please go with Shippo Kaede, give Koga some of that potion, we need him to sleep for a while."

Kaede nodded, and followed the disappearing Shippo. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Wasn't I going to go?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Your bleeding, I need to make it stop. Your wound first, and won't budge."

Inuyasha scowled, and allowed himself to be shepherded back to the hut by Kagome and Sango, clutching her baby. Kagome pulled out a clean cloth, soaked it in water, and dabbed at the wound. The blood quickly spread through the rag, and Kagome dunked it in a bowl of more water. She squeezed it out, then dabbed more. Once she was satisfied, she applied a clear cream to the cuts to get rid of any bacteria. Inuyasha closed his shirt, and took Kagome's unbloodied hand.

"I'm fine Kagome. Wash the blood of your hands, I don't want you to smell funny the rest of the day."

Kagome smiled, and did so. Once she finished, Sango stood up.

"I better get back to the house, the girls need to get some rest."

She left the hut, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome cleaned up, setting things back where they were. Together, they left for their own hut. It lay near the Sacred Tree, a little reminder of when they first met. Inside, Kagome made supper, a thick stew with plenty of meat for Inuyasha. He held her on his lap as they ate together, enjoying each other's company. Once they finished, Inuyasha and Kagome changed into lighter night attire, and crawled under the covers. Laying across Inuyasha's chest, Kagome fell asleep with her hand burning painfully.

[All I'm going to say is, her own cut hasn't healed yet, and she got Inuyasha's blood on her hands. Wait for the next chapter!!!!!]


	4. Demon Blood

**Chapter 4: Kagome-The Living Dead**

Kagome woke to a gentle hand stroking her back. She looked up, into Inuyasha's warm gold eyes, and smiled.

"Hey."

Inuyasha smiled, and pulled Kagome up to cradle her in his lap. He bent his head close, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She moaned, and put her arms around his neck. He laughed huskily, and pulled her back.

"I love you Kagome."

She stared happily into his eyes.

"I love you too, but you already know that."

"Well, it's really nice to hear you say it out loud."

She hugged him close.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He hugged her tight, and sighed.

"You sound so seducing when you say it like that."

Kagome pulled back, and raised any eyebrow.

"Really?"

He nodded, and blushed. Kagome kissed him fiercely, and whispered in his ear.

"I like that."

He laughed nervously, and carefully got up with Kagome. They changed into proper clothing, and Kagome went out to get some eggs from the village chickens. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It was hard to know, to know that one day Kagome would die. He knew that it was inevitable, but a horrifying thought all the same. Kagome was worried that he wouldn't love her when she got old like Kaede. But how could he not? She had taught him how to laugh, to love, and have friends that accepted him. She was the most important thing in his life, and he would rather die than stop loving her. Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to be happy long after she died, so he vowed to die shortly after Kagome, maybe even with her. He'd do anything to be with her forever.

Kagome walked in, a handful of eggs carefully cradled in a small basket.

"Inuyasha, could you please go get me some peppers from the garden?"

Inuyasha nodded, and went out to the small garden next to their hut. He had never known the difference between them, not until Kagome taught him that is. He pondered, and looked from the bell shaped vegetable. He spotted a bright green one, and picked it. He went inside to Kagome, and found her rubbing her hand that she had cut.

"What's wrong Kagome, your hand hurts?"

She nodded.

"It burns a little, like I got some lemon juice in it, but it's nothing, don't worry."

He grabbed a small knife, and began to cut the pepper into small pieces. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to use a small blade, in place of his Tetseiga to cut things. But with Kagome's help, he had gotten it. He piled them on the stone platter, and watched Kagome cook. She put a thin metal pan over the fire on a tripod, and cracked some eggs on it. She took a some chopsticks, and scrambled them until they were all yellow. With a poker, she encouraged the fire, making it burn hotter. The eggs began to bubble and cook. She tossed the peppers in, and a pinch of salt from a jar. With a few more whisks, the eggs were finished. She scraped them into two bowls, and handed one to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snatched up his chopsticks, and attacked his meal. Kagome laughed, and ate her eggs while watching him. When she was nearly done, her hand began to burn again. She put her bowl down, and turned her hand to look at the cut. It was red, and slightly swollen. She grabbed a mint leaf from a small pouch she kept, and held it to the cut. The soothing properties of the leaf helped, but only to a small degree. Inuyasha watched her take care of her hand, and remembered how she used to bring back medicine from her era. But now, she was here to stay.

She sighed, and put the leaf on the table. Inuyasha put his empty bowl down.

"Your hand still hurting?"

She shrugged.

"It's on and off, just some burning, It'll heal up soon though, I'll be fine."

He nodded, and they both went outside. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, you know how you said to give Koga that sleeping stuff?"

She nodded.

"Well, Kaede said that he still hasn't woken up, it that okay?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Koga is a demon; he's not used to this stuff. He'll probably be that way for a few days."

Inuyasha nodded, and spotted Miroku coming towards them.

"Hey Miroku! What's up?"

Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Another demon, a little far from here, but I heard that it was a big one this time. Can you come assist me?"

Inuyasha glanced sideways at Kagome. She waved a hand.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You go help."

Inuyasha nodded, and ran with Miroku towards the eastern route out of the village. Kagome smiled, and put a hand up to shield her eyes. It was a bright summer day, and a nice one. She walked to Sango's hut, and peered in. Sango was there, rocking the baby as it cried. Sakura and Akemi were running rampant around the hut, calling shrilly to one another. Sango looked up.

"Kagome, could you occupy the girls? I can't take care of them while Saburo is like this."

Kagome nods, and grabs to the two girls by their hands. She squatted down to their level, and whispered.

"Should we see if Shippo wants to play with us?"

The girls faces lit up, and screamed.

"Shippo! Shippo! Yay!!!!"

Kagome smiled at Sango, and led the girls outside. They skipped happily, and giggled. Once they reached Kaede's hut, they went inside. Shippo was there, looking at his fox magic laid before him. Looking up, he quickly put them back in his jacket. The girls frequently sabotaged his stuff, and he wouldn't let that happen again. The girls ran to Shippo, and knocked him over.

"Shippo! Play, play!!!"

He sat up, and looked at Kagome.

"We were headed to the grass field, want to play with us?"

Shippo nodded, and another head popped in the door.

"Can I come?"

Rin asked. Sesshomaru had left her in a human village for her own good. He would come get her when she was old enough to take care of herself. But still, she missed him very much.

"Sure, Rin."

Rin smiled.

"Okay everyone, let's go!"

The girls screamed, and grabbed each of Kagome's hands. Shippo and Rin walked on each side of Kagome, holding one of the twins' hands. They all walked down the dusty road until they were at the forest. They walked into the forest, under the shade of all the trees, and peered around them. Birds flew from tree to tree, singing happy songs, and squirrels chattered to one another on the ground. After walking for several minutes, they emerged in a field of tall grass.

"Okay guys, I'm going in, first one to find me wins! Count to ten, then come look for me!"

Kagome let go of their hands, and plunged into the grass. She ran deeper and deeper until she found a patch that had been flattened by many hide-go-seek games. She sat down, and listened attentively for the children's' approach.

"Eight! Nine! TEN!!!"

The girls screamed, and the grass began to rustle. Kagome smiled, and hugged her knees. As soon as she did, fiery pain lanced up her arm. With a cry, she hugged it to her chest. She looked at her cut, and saw it dark red, and more swollen than before. It strained against the thread, threatening to cause more pain. She breathed heavily, and blew gently on the cut. Her cool breath soothed it, but didn't last long. More grass rustled, and she heard Shippo panting. It faded away, and she could only hear the rustle of grass again.

Another bolt of pain shot up her arm, and spots speckled her vision. She cried out again, and clutched it harder to her chest. Rin burst out from the grass.

"I found you Kagome! I---what's wrong Kagome?" She knelt by Kagome, and looked at her face.

"Are you in pain? What hurts? I could go get some herbs, Kaede taught me about some that make things feel better…"

Kagome shook her head. Shippo burst through the tall grass, holding both of the twins' hands.

"Are you okay Kagome? Should I go get Kaede?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I think I just need to go get more sleep. Let's go everyone."

Kagome stood up, and walked out of the grass. The children followed after her, clamoring their concern. They walked out of the forest, and emerged on the dusty road again. The girls were quiet, sucking their thumbs and their eyelids drooping. They went to Sango's hut, and found Sango just putting Saburo to sleep. She looked up.

"Oh, thank you so much Kagome. You're a real help."

Kagome smiled, and the girls stumbled towards their mom.

"I think they need a nap, and by the sound of it, Miroku and Inuyasha are back."

It did. Kagome could hear them talking about the demon, Inuyasha commenting on how weak it was. They walked in, and Kagome smiled.

"Perfect timing. Sango, you and Miroku can be alone for awhile once the twins are put to sleep."

Sango brightened.

"We haven't had some time together for some time…"

Kagome waved a hand.

"Take Kirara. Go somewhere nice for a while. I'll keep an eye on the girls."

Miroku turned.

"Really Kagome? That'd be great."

"Sure, sure. Go ahead. You have the opportunity, so go!"

They both smiled. Inuyasha came behind Kagome, and hugged her.

"You're too kind. You do so much for everyone."

Kagome leaned into his chest.

"I love them, that's why. I don't mind."

He watched Sango and Miroku tuck the girls under some covers. They sang softly to them, and patted their backs until they closed their eyes, asleep. Kagome stiffened in his arms.

"Kagome…"

She grasped her arm to her chest, and shook slightly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

He turned her to face him, and saw small tears gathering in her eyes. He took her hand, and looked at the cut. To his horror, it was purple, and hot to the touch. Kagome gasped in pain, and collapsed against him, crying softly.

Sango and Miroku looked up in alarm. Inuyasha led Kagome out of the hut, and around back. Alone in Sango's little yard, he cradled Kagome against him. She trembled, and breathed shallowly. He kissed her forehead, and looked at her.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me it was getting worse?"

She shook her head.

"I don't think it's the cut, I—ah!"

She cried out, and curled protectively around her hand. Inuyasha stood up, and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Let's get you to Kaede, maybe she can—"

Kagome gasped, and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!"

He gathered her in his arms, and looked at her face. It was streaked with tears, and her hand was feverishly hot against his chest. He jumped to Kaede's hut, and burst in.

"Kaede, something's wrong with Kagome!"

Kaede looked up.

"Aye, is it her hand, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha set her down across the cot.

"I, I don't know, she said it wasn't the cut, but she didn't finish what she was saying."

Kaede took Kagome's hand, and examined it.

"It is infected Inuyasha, but nothing could do this much damage to her so quickly."

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome whispered.

"Blood…it isn't mine…I touched his blood…I touched demon blood…"

Kagome was still unconscious, but had talked, sleep talked. Inuyasha looked up at Kaede.

"Can it be my blood she's talking about? When she was cleaning my wounds from Koga?"

Kaede nodded.

"Your demon blood could have infected young Kagome."


	5. Kagome the Living Dead

**Chapter 5: Kagome the Sleep of the Dead**

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's black hair away from her clammy face. She hasn't woken up yet, and it's been two days. She has been sweating profusely, and her body racked with spasms. Those were what scared Inuyasha the most. He had never seen someone have spasms before. There were horrifying, and it hurt to watch her moan while her body jerked in awkward positions, unable to do anything for her. Her most recent one was the worst. She had convulsed for nearly an hour.

But, she stopped, breathing shallowly, but still alive. Kaede's theory of Kagome being infected by Inuyasha's blood seemed more and more appropriate by each passing day. Kagome whimpered in her unconscious state, and Inuyasha stroked her cheek. She breathed in shakily, and leaned into his hand, a small smile lifting her lips. She smiled, even when she didn't know who was comforting her. Inuyasha smiled wanly, and kissed her forehead.

It was all Koga's fault. If he hadn't tracked Kagome's blood to the village, Inuyasha wouldn't have been cut, and Kagome would still be okay. Inuyasha growled angrily in his throat. That stupid wolf, he hadn't even realized how much danger he put Kagome in. He didn't even seem to recognize Kagome. He would have never attacked her in the past. But everything was different now. Kagome whimpered again, and Inuyasha looked at her face. He hurriedly let go of the side of her face when he realized that he had been holding it with crushing force. Yet, Kagome didn't seem harmed in any way. He sighed, and went out the hut. Kaede was walking back with a bucket full of fresh water. She looked up at him.

"What is it that ye want, Inuyasha?"

He sighed.

"Kaede, is she doing any better? Do you know when she'll wake up?"

Kaede shook her head negatively.

"She is in the sleep of the dead, Inuyasha. Her deep sleep will end when her body has healed itself. We have no way of knowing when she'll wake."

Inuyasha clenched his fist hard until his claws bit into the flesh of his palm. He walked back into the hut with Kaede, and sat next to Kagome. Kaede dipped a clean cloth into the bucket, and handed it to Inuyasha. He put one end above her mouth, and squeezed. Water dripped off the cloth, and went into her mouth. Once she had a decent amount, he put the cloth over the bucket, and lifted her head up. He massaged her neck until the water went down, and carefully laid her down again.

Shippo poked his head in, looking at Inuyasha.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Can we come in?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Shippo put his head outside of the hut.

"Come on guys, we can go in."

Shippo came in, a single lily in his hands. Behind him came all the village children, each one holding a white lily in their hands. Inuyasha watched as they laid the flowers around her head, a white halo surrounding her.

"Th…thanks guys. I'm sure she'll love them."

Shippo turned to Inuyasha.

"She will, she told us that they're her favorite."

Inuyasha smiled, and stroked her cheek. One of the children looked up, a little girl that had long black hair in a single braid.

"Mister Inuyasha? Do you think Lady Kagome will wake up when she smells the flowers?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pale face.

"I…I don't know. But if she does, I'll tell you. She misses you guys, she'll wake up soon."

_I hope… _The girl nodded, and wrapped her hand around one of Kagome's fingers. The other children were all holding Kagome's hands, or just curling up next to her. In moments, the children were all fast asleep, laying on top of one another, their heads pillowed on every available part of Kagome. He smiled, and looked up when Kaede rested some blankets on his shoulder.

"The children can sleep here tonight. Help me cover them up, Inuyasha. "

He nodded, and began laying blankets over the sleeping children. Some stirred when he did, and then were still once more. Finished, he looked down at them. It was a comforting sight, all of the children here to visit Kagome. There she was, still in her deep sleep, with love surrounding her in little bundles, and lilies around her head in a fragrant halo. He sat in corner of the hut, facing Kagome, and rested Tetseiga against himself. Watching Kagome's chest rise and fall with each breath, he fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up, and looked at Kagome. He started when he saw her eyes, wide open, and looking at the ceiling. The lilies were all dead and curled into themselves. The children were gone. He rushed to her side, and lifted her into his arms.

"Oh, Kagome, I worried about you so much. The children were here, and brought you your favorite flowers, did you know that? I'm so happy that—"

He stopped, and looked at Kagome's face. She was still staring at the ceiling, and he shook her gently.

"Kagome, I'm right here, look at me."

She continued to look at the ceiling. He put an ear to her heart. It wasn't beating. He moved his ear to her mouth, she wasn't breathing. He looked at her face, so pale and lifeless, her eyes dead, the life gone from them. His body racked with sorrow, and he clutched the dead Kagome to his chest. His cries were muffled by her hair and shoulder.

"Ka…Kagome…why did you….why did you have to…to die….I ca…can't be here…with…without you…"

He shook unbridled now, the tears hot against his face. Kagome didn't move, no matter how much he wished she would. He couldn't be alone, he couldn't allow another woman to die alone. He laid her back down, her head pillowed by the dead lilies. He drew out Tetseiga, and pointed it at his chest. He pressed until a small trickle of blood ran down his shirt. He gasped shallowly, and loosed his grip on the sword. It hurt, but living alone would be so much more painful. He pushed the sword again, right above his heart, and breathed in deeply.

This was it, he wouldn't ever have to live alone. He pulled the sword back, his muscles tensed for the final thrust.

"INUYASHA!!!"

He faltered, his body stiff with surprise.

"INUYASHA STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

He dropped the sword when Shippo materialized in front of him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's waking up! Snap out of it!"

A sharp stinging bit his cheek, and he blinked several times.

Inuyasha blinked, and looked down. Shippo was holding his kimono tightly, his other hand pointing at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear me? Kagome's waking up!"

Inuyasha looked around him, his eyes wide. It was all a dream, a bad dream. He looked at his chest, and saw blood. He gazed down at the ground, and saw Tetseiga with some blood on its tip. He picked it up and returned it to its sheath. He finally looked at Kagome, and listened. He…he could hear her heart beat, it was beating so fast though. He rushed to her side, and shifted her until she lay in his arms. She stirred, and her head turned slowly.

"Inu…Inuyasha…"

His eyes pricked with tears.

"Kagome…your okay…"

She flopped her head towards him, and he could feel her heart beating hard against his chest. Too hard.

"My…my chest hurts…"

Kagome's face twisted in pain, and she stirred more. She gasped loudly, and arched her back. Her breathing was hard now, like she had been running. Inuyasha clutched her close to him. He put the back of his hand to her forehead, and one to his own. She…she was as hot as he was…but that was too hot for a human…way too hot. He turned his head to the door.

"Kaede!!! Kaede…its…its Kagome!!!"

He heard several feet slap the ground, and shadows reached under the hut flap. It was pushed roughly aside, there standing Miroku, Sango and Kaede. They all rushed in, gathering around Kagome.

"She's waking up?!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, but something's wrong with her…she's too hot…and her heart is beating so fast…"

Kaede touched Kagome's head, and quickly pulled her hand back.

"She's as hot as ye are, Inuyasha."

Kagome arched her back again, and fell back into Inuyasha's arms in a limp heap. Her breathing and heart slowed, and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha blinked in shock.

"Ka..Kagome…your eyes…"

Sango and the others gasped, and leaned in closer.

"Do you feel…okay Kagome?"

Inuyasha sat her up some more in his lap. She blinked, and looked dazedly around herself.

"Where…where am I?"

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"You're in Kaede's hut, you've been asleep for three days."

She blinked up at him.

"Was I really? Wait! My hand!"

She turned her hand, and looked at the perfect skin.

"But…I had a huge cut there…it couldn't have healed so fast…"

Inuyasha poked her hand, and looked at her.

"Kagome…can you see fine?"

She looked incredulously at him.

"Why are you so worried about my eyes?"

Kaede brought a mirror over, and handed it to Kagome.

"Look in the mirror, young Kagome."

Kagome looked, and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Her eyes, they were usually brown, but now…there were streaks of silver in her eyes. They were beautiful, but so alien to her. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Are they, ugly?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not at all, there amazing, but why are they like that?"

She put a finger to her lip, and looked down in thought.

"I…I have a theory…":

Inuyasha and the others leaned in.

"Well…spit…spit it out!"

"I think…when I got some of Inuyasha's blood in my cut that it…changed me somehow. Do I have dog ears?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No…why would you?"

She shook her head.

"I might not have dog ears, but I think I might be a half-demon now…"

Shippo poked Kagome's arm.

"You still feel the same."

Kagome tapped her lip, and then pushed on Inuyasha's arms.

"What Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, let me get up, I want to try something."

He obliged, and stood up with her. She looked healthy at least, but he couldn't stop looking at her eyes. She walked forward quickly, making everyone stumble after her. She strode into the dirt road, and put her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, can I see your Tetseiga?"

He drew the sword, and stuck it in the ground before her. It changed back into a rusty old sword, and Kagome wrapped her hand around the handle. With a whoosh, it grew in size until it was the powerful and mighty Tetseiga. Everyone gasped, and looked at Kagome. Her eyes were lit with wonder.

"So I'm right…I must be a half-demon."

She tugged on the sword, and it came free of the ground. She held it before her, pointing it at the forest. She turned around, and slid it into its sheath.

She smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Tetseiga only works for demons that care for humans. I'm a half-demon, so I qualify."

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"It makes sense…"

Kagome smiled, and ran in the other direction. She flashed past Shippo, and jumped into the air. She soared high above them, her arms flailing.

"Inuyasha!!! How do I land!?"

Inuyasha smiled, and shook his head. He ran towards the trees, and caught Kagome when she fell out of the sky. She looked up at him, and pecked him on the lips.

"This half-demon stuff is fun. I don't have to climb on your back anymore, or walk so slow place to place."

Inuyasha carried her out of the forest to the others, and put her down. Shrill screams of joy echoed behind them. They all turned, and were nearly run over by the village children.

"Lady Kagome!!"

"We missed you!"

"We saw you fly!"

They jumped all around her, hugging her legs, and smiling up at her. Kagome smiled at them, and wrapped her arms around them all.

"I missed you too guys."

The black braid girl spoke up.

"You woke up cause you smelled the flowers, didn't you Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her.

"Yes, they were beautiful, thank you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm glad to be back."

Inuyasha stepped forward, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Me too…"

Inuyasha leaned in, and kissed Kagome full on the lips. She smiled as he kissed her, and the kids all giggled.

"Ewww! Lady Kagome is kissing her boyfriend!!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as they realized that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all watching, smiling slyly.


	6. Cornered

**Chapter 6: Cornered**

Inuyasha sat in his hut alone, waiting for Kagome to come back from healing one of the village children. He watched the stew boil in the black pot, and smiled. Kagome and him had been so much closer ever since she became a half-demon. Now that she was, she would live just as long as he would, so he didn't have to worry about her dying anytime soon. Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of the door, and Shippo poked his head in.

"Kagome isn't here?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Shippo nodded, and came in.

"Good. We need to talk Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango followed Shippo in. They all seated themselves in a half circle around him, cornering him against the wall. Inuyasha watched them all, his eyes moving between them all.

"What gives guys? What's the problem?"

They stared at him, and Shippo stuck his face in front of Inuyasha.

"You, Inuyasha, are the problem."

Inuyasha punched his head, and held it before Shippo while he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Who are you to talk? What'd I do?"

Miroku shook his head sadly at his oblivious friend.

"Inuyasha, haven't even thought about it? Not at least once since Kagome changed?"

Inuyasha looked at him.

"Think about what?!"

Sango shook her head.

"Inuyasha, didn't you ever think about marrying Kagome? You two _are _in love, right? Naraku has been dead for a few years now, what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Inuyasha blushed, and leaned forward suddenly.

"So, what if I did? It ain't any of your business! Who said I was going to marry her anyway…"

Shippo stood up, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well she loves you Inuyasha! I know you feel the same way about her, don't deny it! Look at Miroku and Sango! They love each other, and now they're married! Don't you have feelings for Kagome?"

Inuyasha slumped heavily against the wall, and looked at them guardedly.

"Yeah…I like her. But when I liked Kikyo I didn't plan on marrying her either."

Sango stared incredulously at Inuyasha.

"Well didn't you think about the customs in her era? What if in her time when you loved someone deeply, you married them to show how much you care for them? Kagome might be really hurting, thinking that you don't care that much for her!"

Inuyasha looked away.

"She doesn't look like it."

Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, has Kagome ever always shown how she felt?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, and then looked down.

"No."

Miroku nodded.

"Exactly. If you really care for Kagome, you'll go seek advice from Kaede, or maybe Kagome's family."

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Yeah, whatever. Kagome's coming, if you hurry you can leave before she gets here."

They all jumped to their feet, and looked at Inuyasha before leaving.

"Don't forget to get some advice!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Get—Out."

They smiled, and ducked out of the hut. He sighed, and sat down heavily on the dirt floor. Maybe they were right, Kagome and him had been together for a while now. He sat up straighter, and looked to the door. Kagome came in, and smiled at him.

"Hey."

Inuyasha smiled, and Kagome sat in his lap.

"How did it go?"

Kagome leaned back against him, and laid her hands over Inuyasha's that wrapped around her waist.

"Great, his fever broke, and he can keep down solids. That's always a good sign."

Inuyasha smiled.

"You make a great priestess."

She turned to face him.

"You think?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

She straddled his waist, and rested her arms on his shoulders. Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips, gentle and long. Inuyasha pressed on the small of her back, making her slim body push against his. She groaned, and grabbed his hair roughly at the nape of his neck. He began to breathe a little excitedly, and pushed harder. He could feel her heart beat fast against her chest, and her breath come quicker.

Kagome pushed her lips forcefully against Inuyasha's and his mouth parted slightly. His breath mingled with hers, and she pushed herself as hard against Inuyasha as her body could allow. Her legs tightened around Inuyasha's waist, and he groaned loudly, she could feel it vibrate in their lips. She gasped, and grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders. She leaned her forehead against his, and they breathed deeply until they could speak.

Inuyasha rested his mouth near her ear.

"I love you Kagome."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

She rubbed her lips teasingly back and forth Inuyasha's. He growled in his throat, and bit her bottom lip gently. Her hands tangled in his silver hair, and they were kissing again. Inuyasha's hand slipped up her shirt, and pushed against the hot skin of her back, while his other hand began to travel up her leg. It reached her thigh, and he didn't realize it until she leaned back from him.

"No Inuyasha, not yet."

He coughed, and inquired huskily.

"Uh…why?"

She put a hand to his chest.

"I have decided to wait until I'm married to do that kind of thing. You know…_sex._ I don't want to have any surprises."

Inuyasha blushed scarlet, and nodded.

"Okay."

Kagome looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"Just hold me for now, alright?"

He nodded.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He smiled, and cradled Kagome tenderly in his arms until she fell asleep.


	7. Family Wisdom

**Chapter 7: Family Wisdom**

Inuyasha jumped quickly through the forest, watching the shadows on either side of him. Nobody was following him, that was a relief. He sped on until he reached the Bone-Eaters' well. He put one foot onto the lip, and looked around him. His ear twitched, and he stared at the bushes. A small rodent crawled out, and he sighed. With a heave of his arm, he swung himself down into the well.

White light blazed around him, and then he was in the dark, small white spots floating around him. His foot landed on dirt, and he looked up. He had made it. Kagome's family lived on the shrine were the well that connected their worlds was. The Sacred Tree was here too. He jumped out of the well, and his ear twitched. He opened the doors to the shrine, and walked out.

"Inuyasha?! It's been years since you've come!"

Inuyasha looked to his right, and there was Sota, Kagome's younger brother. He had grown a lot, at least two feet. That was to be expected, he hadn't seen him in over four years. Some of his friends were walking with him, and one jerked his chin towards Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sota, isn't that guy your sister's boyfriend? The one that got you and Hitomi together?"

Sota nodded, and jogged the rest of the distance. He clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"How's Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"She's a great priestess. But uh…she wasn't able to come cause she's busy. Doing healings and stuff."

Sota nodded, and pulled Inuyasha to the house.

"Come on in, Mom would love to see you. She's missed Kagome."

Inuyasha let himself be dragged into the kitchen, were Kagome's mother was cooking. Her hair had streaks of silver in the still bouncy curls, and she turned to look at her guest. Her face lit up with a bright smile, and she walked to Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha blushed, and hugged her gently back.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it is so good to see you after all these years."

He smiled.

"Uh…it's great to see you too."

She grabbed his shoulders, and held him a little ways from her to look at him.

"Half-demons don't really age do they?"

Inuyasha shook his head. She smiled, and clasped her hands.

"So, how's Kagome, is she here?"

Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Umm…great….and she's busy healing the village kids. She's the village priestess now."

Kagome's mother frowned.

"So she isn't…why are you here then Inuyasha? You usually came for Kagome, but she isn't here so…"

Inuyasha looked away.

"I…uh…want to talk to you about…your customs here…did you ever get married…?"

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth, smiling.

"Well, yes Inuyasha. I loved Kagome's father very much, so we got married. What do you want to know?"

Inuyasha blushed, and tapped his foot.

"Well I was thinking… that Kagome might want to…you know…get married. Since we've been together for a while now….and…so I thought that… yeah."

Kagome's mom gasped.

"You want to…propose to her?"

Inuyasha smiled shyly, and looked the other way.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Higurashi squealed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She began to drag him to the living area, but closed the doors before Sota could get in. She pulled him over to the couch, and sat him down.

"So, do you have a ring?"

Inuyasha puzzled.

"A ring? Ahhh…no. Do I need one?"

Kagome's mom scoffed, and leaned forward.

"Of course! That's how you propose! You get on one knee, and show her the ring, and then ask her to marry you! That's how it's done! With some more talking and such, in a private significant place, definitely."

Inuyasha blushed.

"Oh."

She stared at him openly.

"Well? Do you have a place in mind?"

He looked at the ceiling.

"Um… the Sacred Tree or the well I guess."

Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands.

"The Sacred Tree will be perfect! Okay…you still need a ring. Come on, Inuyasha, let's go."

She go to her feet, and walked out of the room. Inuyasha stumbled after her, and watched her grab her purse.

"Ah..where are you going?"

She looked up at him.

"We are going to the store to pick a ring. Come on, I'm not getting any younger."

She opened the door, and Inuyasha followed. They walked to the steps, and began down them slowly. Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves, and followed silently. Hopefully Kagome was busy with the sick boy. He didn't want her to find him doing this, not yet. Mrs. Higurashi stopped next to a sign, and sat on the bench. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Uh…aren't we going to this store of yours?"

She nodded.

"It's downtown, so we'll need to take a bus."

Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Bus?"

The bus came down the street, and stopped in front of them. Inuyasha jumped back, and grabbed the handle of Tetseiga. Mrs. Higurashi jumped up, and grabbed his hands, prying them off of Tetseiga.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Just follow me."

The doors opened up, and people flooded out. Once the flow stopped, they walked on the bus. They sat in the back, away from wandering gazes. Mrs. Higurashi fumbled around in her purse until she came up with a scarf. She tied it around his ears, and then sighed. Inuyasha looked at it, and then 'harrumphed.' The bus lurched forward, and Inuyasha grabbed his sword again. Once the bus drove at a steady pace, he let go of the sword. The ride was several minutes, all of which Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, wandering about how he was going to get back without the others knowing. The bus stopped, and they got off. People bustled down the sidewalk, going in and out of shops. Mrs. Higurashi looped her arm through Inuyasha's and walked down the sidewalk. He let her drag him like a gentleman, and they turned into a shop.

Jewelry sparkled in glass cases, and the clerk looked up. She smiled at them, and went back to typing at the cashier. Kagome's mother walked around the shop, looking at rings, and stopped. Inuyasha looked down at the case, and saw the ring.

It was nestled in black velvet. The ring itself was silver, and was a medium width. In it, was green jade flower inlay. Mrs. Higurashi pointed at it, and gasped.

"It's perfect! Excuse me, how much is this?"

The clerk sauntered over, and looked at the case.

"This is on sale, nobody has looked at it in ages. I'll give it to you for…3000 yen?"

Mrs. Higurashi squealed.

"That's a bargain! I'll take it!"

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Do you think Kagome will like it?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled.

"She'll love it."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and brought him to the desk. She leaned towards the clerk.

"This young man is going to propose to my daughter! Isn't that exciting?"

The clerk smiled up at her, and looked at Inuyasha. He blushed, and looked away while the woman laughed. She rang it up, and handed the box to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Here you go, have a wonderful evening!"

Mrs. Higurashi thanked her, and walked out of the store. Once they were on the street again, she clapped her hands.

"Ooooh! Everything is going to be perfect!!!"

Inuyasha took the box when she handed it to him.

"Okay Inuyasha, you need to figure out what you're going to say to her. It better be good."

He looked at the ground, and thought.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded impatiently.

"Yes, yes. But what are you going to _do_?"

He looked at the ground again, and scratched his head.

"I'll walk with her to the tree…at…during sunset…"

"Yes…"

"And I'll have her face the tree…and me…then I'll…kneel on one knee…and ask her to marry me."

Kagome's mom laughed, and rubbed his back.

"Okay okay, that's good enough for me, just try to spice it up a bit."

Inuyasha blushed, and they walked onto the bus.

He put one foot on the lip of the well, the little box in hand.

"Bye Inuyasha! Come back when you propose!"

He blushed, and jumped down the well.

White light shone brightly, and his foot hit solid dirt again. He jumped up and out of the well, landing near it. With quick glances to either side of him, he started to walk into the forest.

"Ah ha! See Inuyasha! We knew you would go!"

Inuyasha froze, and looked to the side. There was Shippo, with Miroku and Sango crouching behind the bushes. He loomed over Shippo.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Me."

Miroku and Sango climbed from behind the bushes, and showed him their palms.

"We only want Kagome to be happy, that's all."

Inuyasha growled, and ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored them, and raced back to the hut. He heard Kagome inside, and tucked the box in his kimono before walking in.

"Yo."

She looked up from the fire, and smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you?"

He smiled.

"Great. Is the kid better?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Where were you anyway?"

He scratched his head.

"Uh…out for a walk… the sunset looked really nice."

She smiled.

"Did it? Maybe we can watch it tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Uh…sure. We can do that."

Inuyasha smiled faintly as he watched Kagome's eyes flutter closed. She smiled, and snuggled deeper into his chest, so he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She breathed a sigh, and soon her breathing was deep and even. He stared at her placid face, a twinkle in his eye. He loved her so much, probably more than Kikyo. Kikyo had died for him, and he could never forget that, but Kagome taught him how to laugh, to make friends, to be kind and likeable. She helped others accept him, and that was more than he could ever wish for. She had given her safe life in her own era to live with him 500 years in the past, filled with terrible demons.

He stroked her cheek, and pecked it gently. She mumbled in her sleep, and smiled a small smile. His heart swelled, and he knew that she was who he wanted to devote himself to with a strong assurance. He breathed out deeply, and pulled the covers to his chin, and fell asleep.


	8. Update on Kagome

_**UPDATE**_

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you I made a minor mistake; I made Kagome's eyes brown when I wanted them their true blue, so just bare with me and imagine her blue eyes with the gold in the middle. That's it, next chapter in a couple minutes!

-AraleaRachel


	9. Proposal

**Chapter 8: Proposal**

Inuyasha holds Kagome's hand as they walk up the hill to the Sacred Tree. The sun is setting, the sky a ripe orange and pink color. The trees stand tall bearing their emerald leaves, cicadas chirping already in the warmth of the day, now ending. She wears a beautiful kimono, jade green with a white lily pattern. They crest the top of the hill, and there stands the Sacred Tree. Kagome looks at Inuyasha, and he smiles back at her, though uncommon butterflies wrench his gut. They walk to the bottom of its trunk and Inuyasha sits on the ground, pulling her onto his lap. She sighs and leans on his chest, her right cheek against his left. Her right hand touches his right cheek, and she kisses him tenderly on the lips. He leans forward, trying to prolong it, and he feels her smile. She pulls back and looks out over the hill, into the horizon. The sun is mostly hidden by the horizon, only half of the top half is now visible. But the sky is a warm orange, streaks of pink lighting up clouds high in the sky. Inuyasha hugs Kagome's waist snuggly, and she smiles at his affection.

Minutes pass, and Inuyasha nods mentally.

"Kagome, there's something we have to talk about."

She turns on his lap, putting her hand in the middle of his chest. To him, it feels like her hand is on fire, giving him goosebumps. He smiles, and stands up, setting her firmly on her feet. He then turns her around so she faces the sunset, while he faces the tree and her. Her eyes widen with mild fear.

"Inuyasha, what is it? Please, you're scaring me."

He smiles and shrugs his kimono, the little black box falling into his right hand. He pauses, clutching it tightly in his hand, and then remembers, going down on his left knee. He opens the little box, showing her the ring, and she gasps, her hands flying to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

"Kagome, you're the greatest person I've ever met and…I care about you a lot. You're amazing and sweet and…and I-I love you. Kagome Higurashi…will you…will you marry me?"

Kagome smiles through her tears and laughs, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Without any warning, she lunges forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes! .! Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! I love you so muc-"

Inuyasha smiles, grabbing her face between his hands, and pulls back, looking into her eyes for a mere second before planting a kiss on her smiling lips. She inhales through her nose sharply, and twists her fingers in his silver hair, clutching his face to hers. She opens her mouth, and their lips move together in sync. She leans back, tipping her head back for a gasp of air, and Inuyasha kisses the hollow of her throat, growling in the back of his throat. She laughs and puts a hand to his chest. He kisses a trail of fire up her throat to her ear, whispering huskily.

"I was nervous to ask you. Your mom helped, but I was still nervous."

She gasps.

"My mom knew? When?"

He snarls, kissing her throat again, before whispering in her ear again.

"Only yesterday. I went to her all day."

She pulls back, and looks into his eyes.

"You went to my mom for help? Really?"

He nods, smiling and cupping the back of her head.

"Yes, I really did."

Her eyes fill with tears.

He nods.

"She was. She was crying too."

Kagome pecks him on the lips before hugging him tightly around his neck again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He strokes her hair down to the middle of her back.

"You're…you're welcome. I love you Kagome."

Kagome pulls back.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go tell everyone."

Inuyasha blushes and stand up with her.

"'Kay."

Sango and Miroku look up from the baby, kicking its legs in the air and giggling from Miroku's tickling fingers. Kagome and Inuyasha have their arms wrapped around each other, the jade flower ring on Kagome's right hand.

"We have news."

Sango jumps forward, her hands clasped to her chest and her eyes wide.

"Are you two…? You know…?"

Kagome smiles brightly, and nods. Sango's face lights up and she squeals, hugging Kagome. Inuyasha catches Miroku's eye, who winks at him, giving him a thumbs up. Inuyasha blushes, and watches Kagome hug Sango, then Miroku as he steps forward. Miroku comes to stand before Inuyasha, and claps him on the shoulder.

"I told you. You're going to have a fun time being married. It isn't as bad as I thought it be. You two will _really _like marriage. Trust me. I know."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome who heard it all, and they both blush at the obvious implications. Sango and Miroku slink their arms around each other's waist and laugh at the engaged couple. Sango blinks, memory striking her, and snatches Kagome's hands in hers.

"Kagome, can I help plan the wedding?"

Kagome nods, and then her face falls a little. Inuyasha hugs her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I just wish that my mom could be here."

Inuyasha smiles widely.

"Since you've changed, I bet you could easily bring her here."

Kagome's eyes fill with tears, and she hugs him fiercely.

"Thank you so much."

Inuyasha laughs and pulls her back, looking into her eyes.

"Then let's go get her."

He slips his hand into hers, and they run out the door, their feet flying. Their hair is flung back, silver and black, and Inuyasha snatches her into his arms, burrowing his face in her neck and jumps, soaring above the fields, and landing half way down the path, a good half mile. Three more jumps and they land in the forest, running at a dead sprint for the well. They break through the trees, and stumble next to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome puts her hand on the lip, her other hand squeezing Inuyasha's. He squeezes hers back.

"You ready?"

She shakes her head.

"No, but let's go."

With that, Inuyasha leaps down the well, Kagome in his arms.

White light explodes around them, and Inuyasha climbs out of the well, Kagome right next to him. They squeeze their hands, and walk out of the shrine, butterflies jittering inside them both. Only two yards from the door, Mrs. Higurashi flings it open. Kagome and her mom gasp, her mom's hands covering her mouth as it trembles.

"Ka…Kagome…my precious girl…"

Kagome runs forward, tears in her eyes, and hugs her mom tightly. They embrace for hours it seems, tears soaking one another's shirts and then they part. Mrs. Higurashi looks at Kagome's hand, and smiles at Inuyasha.

"I'm so happy for you two…my little girl is so grown up…you've changed so much."

Kagome smiles at her mom.

"Mom, Sango and I need help planning the wedding, but it'll be in Inuyasha's time. That's where all my friends are. Can you…come with us?"

Her mom gasps.

"You can do that now? I can see you?"

Kagome nods happily.

"Yes. Sota can come too."

Mrs. Higurashi nods and steps back.

"I'll go pack and get him."

Kagome shakes her head.

"Just get him, you won't need anything else. The villagers will give you what you need."

Mrs. Higurashi nods and runs into the house, screaming.

"Sota! We have to go, Kagome's getting married!"

Kagome looks into Inuyasha's eyes, smiling.

"You were right. Thank you."

Inuyasha smiles and slips his hand behind her head, planting a tender kiss on her lips. Someone coughs, and they turn in surprise, only to look at a smiling Mrs. Higurashi and an astonished Sota, much older with his longer hair and increased height. His jaw is dropped at the sight of them two, particularly Kagome and her eyes. Kagome sweeps him up in a hug, and grabs both his and her mom by their hands, pulling them to the well as Inuyasha walks by her side.

"Let's go!"

They trip for a few steps before breaking into a run, nearly falling down the shrine steps. Kagome's chest heaves with each breath and she nods at Inuyasha who reaches towards Mrs. Higurashi, who nods, smiling. Inuyasha picks her up in his arms and Kagome grabs Sota's hand tightly in her own. She smiles at them all and jumps down the well, Sota's eyes wide with fear.

Kagome stands with her arms held straight out from her body, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi bustling around her. They straighten the white wedding kimono, making it look as perfect as humanly possible. Sango reaches around Kagome and ties a broad white obi, tying it tight around her stomach, having a similar affect like that of a corset. Kagome sucks and when its tied snug, both women step back, admiring their handiwork. Mrs. Higurashi starts tearing and covers her mouth, smiling.

"Oh, Kagome. You look so beautiful. Oh, baby, you're going to make be cry."

Kagome smiles and embrace her mom who hugs her fiercely, clinging to her like marriage is ripping her away forever. Mrs. Higurashi steps back and squeezes her daughter's hand.

"He's waiting."

Kagome smiles, tears prickling at her eyes and nods.

"Go, I'll come when they call."

Sango and her mom leave, Kagome standing alone in her room. She takes a deep breath and music starts, drums and wind instruments picking up in a sweet, quiet song with a rhythm she can follow. With a deep breath, she sweeps out of the house, tentatively stepping outside in the afternoon light. On both sides is the entire village, smiles on their faces and the gang looking back from the front. Kagome's mom takes her left hand and her heart pounding, begin down the isle. Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha at the end, next to Miroku. He's smiling at her and she smiles, looking at the ground again. Her heart pounding in her ears blocks out the soft instrumental music playing, and she breathes slowly to calm her fluttering heart. Within seconds, her mother stops and Inuyasha steps forward, smiling broadly at her. Mrs. Higurashi bows to Inuyasha, and he does the same. With a bittersweet heart, her mom turns around and fingers the thin veil, lifting it over her hair. Kagome smiles and tears fall down her mom's cheeks as she steps back, watching Inuyasha take her hands into his.

Kagome takes a deep breath and look at Inuyasha's eyes, her throat closing tightly. _He's gorgeous. _His hair pulled back just to show his face, his eyes penetrate her soul and she stares at his black kimono, blushing madly. He chuckles softly and they turn to Miroku, who's smiling as well.

"Today, we've come to unite this fine couple in sacred matrimony. This will be one of the first marriages we'll see, uniting not only them, but hopefully demons and humans in a better world, where we can all live in harmony. Inuyasha Taisho, do you take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you care for her in sickness and in health, be loyal to her and love her even until the end of time? "

He stares into Kagome's eyes and her heart jumps into her throat.

"I do."

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Taisho as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you care for him in sickness and in health, be loyal and love him even until the end of time?"

"I do."

Miroku grins, clasping his hands. Shippo trots up to the couple with two rings in his hands, both silver bands with kanji white jade inscriptions -**永遠の****愛**- meaning _endless love._ Kagome's eyes waver with tears as Inuyasha takes the thinner one, taking her left hand delicately into his. He slides it onto her ring finger and gazes up at her eyes.

"With this ring, you are the only one who holds my heart, my beautiful wife."

Kagome takes his ring and takes his left hand in hers, sliding it on his left ring finger, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"With this ring, you are mine for the remainder of our lives, my dear husband."

"You are now, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha grins and slides his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. Her arm surrounds his neck and her right hand touches his cheek tenderly. The village bursts into cheering, whistling and Miroku bounds up to Sango in the front row, kissing her as well. Kagome pulls back and look at everybody, her blush heating her cheeks. Inuyasha takes her hand and they walk into their house, quickly changing into bright clothing with embroidery embellishing them. Once the step out, they sit on the red cushions waiting at the end on the isle, the villagers lining up. Miroku and Sango walk up, setting down kitchen supplies to the side.

"We give these to you, to furnish your home for the family to come."

The couple blushes and Miroku leads his wife away, grinning lecherously. Shippo comes up, setting some of his balls and tops on the ground.

"Toys for your kids, when you have them."

Inuyasha grins and scruff the kitsune's hair, turning to a red Kagome. She smiles and he leans closer.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Kagome steps into the hut and feels her heart thump loudly in her ears, the pace increasing with each advance to the middle of the room, near the bed. She looks around and once confirms she is alone, she walks to a small table and takes out the ribbons and comb in her hair, setting them down to release her onyx hair, letting it tumble down her back. She moans and massages her scalp, her roots prickling. She walks back to the bed, but stops near the fire, already lit in the small stone pit. Someone came in for them. Probably Sango. Kagome smiles and then air rustles around her, strong arms sliding around her waist. Immediately, her heart leaps into her throat and heavy breathing tickles her ear. A chest comes into contact with her back and warmth blooms in her stomach.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha's husky voice makes her shiver and he buries his face in her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent. His heart thuds and the air around him pounds once. Twice. He groans a little and slowly, purple marks appear on the sides of his face.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright? Where's Tetsiuga?"

His pupils dilate but stay that beautiful gold Kagome can't help but stare into. He shakes his head and wraps his arms tighter, his claws pressing harder against her dress at her hips. She gasps and he leans forward, whispering into her ear.

"Full moon. You know how I change on the new moon?"

She gasps.

"You…you become more demon on full?"

For an answer, he kisses right below her ear and she whimpers quietly. An angry hot sensation filling Inuyasha, he smiles inwardly as Kagome whimpers after each kiss. He kisses up her neck to the corner of her mouth and he smiles predatorily when a small gasp escapes it, her eyes, wide. Slowly, he turns her around and picks her up by her waist, carrying her to the bed where he lays he gently down. Her heart gallops as he lays on top of her, twisting his legs with hers and holding himself up slightly with his forearms. His right hand slides to cradle her head and he kisses her mouth, long and sweet until Kagome struggles for air. He silently slices the tight obi from her waist and moves to her jaw, trailing light kisses up and down it until she gasps, twining her fingers in his silver hair and yanking his lips to her again.

Fire burns Inuyasha and he shivers, trying to rid himself of the pulling desire, the utter _need _he feels to succumb to his dog demon instincts. But…he'll hurt Kagome, Miroku talked with him about it briefly, being serious for once in his life about the female body. One of Kagome's hands glides down his shirt to touch his stomach through it and he leans closer before yanking himself off her, frustrated tears glistening in his eyes. Kagome sits up, her eyes wide with worry and with a stab at his heart…hurt.

"I-Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He grabs his head and squeezes, trying to banish the demon within him, quite the opposite of what he wanted years ago. A small sob escapes him and he whips his face up to look at Kagome, the beautiful girl who had been so frustratingly innocent, and kind and accepting and understanding all these years, even when he went with Kikyo, even when he yelled at her and called her a wench. Tears burn his eyes as he speaks in a hoarse, tormented voice.

"Dammit, Kagome! Do you _want _me to hurt you? How am I going to do this if it _hurts _you?" Another sob grabs him, "…j-just stop, p-please…I've hurt you so much, I don't deserve a chance, I don't deserve _you!_"

He grabs his head again and Kagome smiles sadly.

"It's okay, it'll hurt for only a moment. Come here and just hold me, please."

"No! I-I can't suppress my demon, I can barely control myself!"

Kagome can't help but feel tears in her own eyes.

"Do you not love me anymore Inuyasha?"

His eyes widen.

"No, Kagome, please don't say that. I love you with every part of my soul, no matter how damned it may be."

Kagome sniffs and looks at him, making his blood pulse again, to the point of stabbing pain and need, a yearning in his gut.

"Prove it."

Her eyes widen as the purple marks grow and his eyes flicker red. He crawls onto the bed and twists his hands tightly in her hair, pushing her back into the bed with both of the hearts pounding. He growls and covers Kagome with his body, her moaning pulling at him. With his last barrier falling, he pulls the covers up around them, touching her with trembling hands.


	10. One Week Later

Chapter 9: _One Week Later…_

Kagome wakes up, her waist encased by Inuyasha's arm and sighs. His bare chest presses against her back and she blushes, still shy with feeling him and seeing him naked. She moves to get up but a growl escapes him, his clawed hand grazing her bare hip, a tad south of her belly button, dangerously close to where he had been indulging in last night. Deep in the pits of her body it throbs with heat and she shivers as he teasingly nips her ear, then proceeding to lick the pulse in her neck before kissing it. Kagome moans and he chuckles, sucking on it ruthlessly at the middle of her neck. She kicks her feet a little and he stares at her, unashamed. His hands tighten on her hips and she whimpers, her lower body pulsing.

He sighs and turns her over, kissing her mouth fully. It different his time, not the occasional sweet, tender kiss; rather, the kiss that made opened her mouth and required complete jaw movement, like they're trying to swallow the tension between them. He pulls back and grins, a fang poking out.

"Morning, seductress."

She blushes and he chuckles, standing up with his arms stretching high above him. She walks up behind him and hugs his waist, blushing from head to toe. He groans.

"If only Miroku wasn't nearly at our door."

Kagome blanches.

"What? I need to get something on!"

He growls.

"Too late."

Kagome leaps for the bed and slides under the coarse covers, clutching them to her chest. Inuyasha jumps into his red pants and Miroku peeks in, eyebrows raised.

"I was coming to get you, Inuyasha, but I can see that you're busy."

He winks at Kagome who sinks into the bed, blushing madly. Inuyasha tugs the white shirt over his head, followed by the fire rat kimono.

"Is it a demon that's so rudely called my attention?"

"Yeah, snake demon in the village just east of here."

Inuyasha sighs and leans down to Kagome, kissing her sweetly on the lips as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear which since her change, has become slightly pointed.

"See you later, Kagome."

She smiles.

"'Kay. Bye Inuyasha."

She nods and once the door shuts, jumps out of bed to slip on a green kimono. Once she ties the obi around her waist, she combs her hair and winces as the dress presses a little too hard against her sore bust. She sighs and with a quick peek in her undergarments, spies spots of blood. Her heart pounds and she swallows. _I need to talk to Sango. _She runs out the door and to Sango's house, barely a hundred meters from her own. Bursting through the door, she looks at Sango who puts her baby boy down, closing her kimono from feeding him.

"Sango, I think I'm pregnant."

Sango blinks and then a smile stretches across her face.

"Really? Does Inuyasha know?"

Kagome shakes her head.

"No, but I missed my period and I'm spotting and I'm sore. What do I do?"

Sango smiles and hugs Kagome as she cries, her chest aching inside and out.

"I mean, I don't know if Inuyasha will want to have a family this soon, but I want to have children, his beautiful children and I'm so scared!"

"Sshh. It's okay, Kagome. Inuyasha needs to be talked to carefully, that's all."

Kagome pulls away, her body going cold.

"You have _no_ idea how he'll react!What if he hates me, or the baby or both of us!"

Sango blinks at her small outburst and sighs.

"Kagome, he _loves _you. In the end, he cared about you more than his own life, and still does!"

Kagome smiles.

"Thanks Sango. But…I'm still afraid of how he'll react and what'll happen to me. I mean, a baby, already. I feel like this is coming too fast, what if I'm not ready to take care of a baby?"

Sango takes her hand.

"I'll be here to help, I have three of my own. I can tell you everything."

Kagome nods and they sit down.

"Now, first of all you need to understand how to take care of it while it develops."

Miroku claps Inuyasha on the shoulder, walking down the road back to the village.

"So!"

Inuyasha jumps suddenly and growls.

"Dammit, Miroku."

"Inuyasha…how's Kagome?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

They walk in silence and birds chirp as they fly over head.

"Thinking about having kids?"

Inuyasha coughs uncomfortably.

"Uh…what?"

"Kids. Little wee ones running all over the place."

"No…not yet at least. Don't you think it's a little early?"

Miroku shakes his head.

"Nah, you can have them whenever you want."

"Well, she isn't pregnant or anything. She hasn't said anything about kids."

Miroku nods and smiles, spotting Kagome ahead, leaning against Sango's house with her arms around her waist. Inuyasha smiles faintly and runs up to her, kissing her on the lips.

"I missed you."

Kagome smiles.

"Me too."

Miroku walks up to Sango who hands him one of their daughters who starts pulling on his robes as they disappear into their house. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Can we talk? Alone?"

He blinks, nervousness kicking in.

"Yeah. Uh…lets go home."

They quickly cross the short distance and walk in, Kagome sitting on the bed as she wrings her hands.

"Kagome, what is it?"

She bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath.

"Inu…yasha? You know how we've been…ya' know…doing some intimate things since we got married?"

He puckers his eyebrows and smiles, unsure.

"Yeah…"

She takes another deep breath.

"Inuyasha. I'm pregnant."

His ears ring and he blinks, staring into nothing.

"What?"

She smiles and bobs her head.

"We're going to have a baby, Inuyasha."

He blinks and runs his claws through his hair.

"A baby? Already?"

Kagome looks away, tears mocking her.

"It's fine if you're not happy-"

"Not happy? Why would I be not happy?"

She turns.

"What?"

He kneels in front of her, taking her hands.

"Kagome, I _am _happy. You love me and this will be our pup, _ours._ That means only one thing."

"What?"

He smiles and touches her cheek.

"That you love me."

She smiles and holds his hand to her face, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He smiles and puts his hand to her stomach; she smiles as he stares wonderingly at it.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy…"

"Hopefully he'll have your ears."

He grins.

"And your blue eyes."

Kagome leans forward and touches his cheek, looking in his eyes.

"And is every bit as wonderful as you."

Inuyasha kisses her sweetly on the lips, smiling as joy wells up inside him.

_**Four Months Later…**_

Kagome walks over to the fire and prods the logs with the poker, watching the sparks swirl above them. She smiles as arms wind above her stomach, and lips kiss her throat.

"I'm back."

She tilts her head back and smiles as he kisses her lips tenderly, her hands touching his face. He grins and pulls back. Something moves inside her and she gasps, her hand dropping to her stomach. Inuyasha hunkers in front of her, his eyes wide.

"Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"No, I think the baby just…moved…"

His eyes grow and she smiles as he puts his hand on her ever growing belly, his ear swiveling atop his head. Again, something bumps against the inside of her stomach and his ear twitches, his sparkling eyes turning up to hers.

"I felt it! He's so strong, kicks like a fighter…"

"Or a dancer…"

He smiles.

"Maybe."

Kagome jumps as two feet simultaneously kick, Inuyasha beating her to it.

"It kicked with both feet! I felt that! I wonder what he looks like…"

Kagome smiles.

"I still say he better have your ears."

Inuyasha grins.

"My little boy…"


	11. No One Saw It Coming

**Chapter 10: No One Saw It Coming…**

**Five Months Later…**

Kagome kneels in the dirt as she picks green peppers from their vines, putting them in the wicker basket next to her. She reaches over her belly with difficulty, its size ridiculously large for a child. Not any child, though. Inuyasha's child. She smiles and pats it lovingly, rubbing it when the child kicks. She picks the ripest of the cucumbers and moves the basket, lifting it from the dirt. Her lower stomach bloats, and she gets up to bring in the food before using the bathroom. With a lunge, she plants her right foot on the ground, struggling to stand upright. Her muscle inside her inner thigh pricks, and a pop follows, loud enough for her to hear. Warm liquid bursts from between her legs and she screams, the water splashing onto the ground.

Inuyasha bounds out of the house, and upon seeing her, his eyes widen considerably. She doubles over and looks up at him.

"Inuyasha…the baby's coming."

He gathers her into his arms and runs into the house, laying her on her back on the bed. He puts several pillows behind her head and back, staring dumbly at her. She heaves a breath and moans, pushing her hands against her thighs. His eyes widen and she screams.

"Inuyasha! Get...SOMEBODY!"

A pressure pushes against her insides and she pants as she spreads her legs, bending them. Inuyasha runs out and runs to Sango's house, throwing the door open.

"Sango! It's coming! Kagome's having the kid!"

Sango jumps up from her daughter, playing with a ball and runs out with him, Miroku grabbing the little girl as she cries. Kaede walks by and Inuyasha looks at he with wide eyes.

"Kagome's having the baby."

Kaede nods and shuffles with them to the house, the women running to Kagome as she pants, throwing her head back as she pushes.

"Aaaah!"

Sango grabs a rag and dabs at Kagome's forehead, Kaede drawing a basin of water over. Sango lifts Kagome's kimono and nods.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Inuyasha blanches and his eyes roll to the back of his head before he crumples to the ground in a heap.

**Half an Hour Later…**

Inuyasha groans and comes to, looking up from the ground at Kagome, sweat rolling down her face and plastering her hair to her face. She pants and pushes, screaming. Sango peeks under her kimono again.

"I see its head, PUSH!"

Kagome pants and screams.

"AAAH!"

She falls back against the bed and Sango laughs.

"Kagome, you did it! It's a girl!"

Inuyasha rushes over and kneels by Kagome as Kaede runs the damp cloth over the babies skin, washing away the blood. Finally, Sango wraps her in a blanket and hands her to Kagome as Inuyasha holds her up. In Kagome's arms rests a little girl, black hair reaching its shoulders in soft waves. Kagome kisses her forehead and gasps when her eyelids flutter and open.

"Oh, Inuyasha…she has your eyes."

The little girl looks around the room, her golden eyes not focusing on anything in particular. Something wet falls on Kagome's shoulder and she looks up into Inuyasha's face, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiles, putting his finger in the baby's tiny fist.

"She's beautiful…"

The baby hiccups and whines, her lips puckering. Finally, she begins to wail, her pink tongue trembling in her mouth. Kagome jumps and starts to rock her, whispering a song.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

The baby quiets and opens her mouth, something black twitch atop her head. Kagome moves the blanket and squeals.

"She has your ears!"

Inuyasha smiles and the ears lift, twitching at every sound they make. Kagome smiles and looks up at Inuyasha.

"What should we name her?"

He touches the baby's lips with the tip of his finger, grinning as it starts to suck on it.

"Kazue, our little blessing."

Kagome smiles and hands him to her.

"Take her, papa gets to hold his special little girl."

His eyes tear up again and he wiggles his finger, moving her little lips up and down. He then puts his finger in her fist and smiles when she starts pulling on it. Kagome sighs and moves her legs, only to feel something move, really really far down there. Sango's eyes tear away from Inuyasha in his little moment and Kagome pants, leaning back again.

"Kagome?"

Kagome pants and pushes, biting back a scream. Kazue'll start to cry…

Sango jumps and Kaede's eyes widen.

"Kagome! There's another one! Push!"

Kazue starts to wail and Inuyasha bounces her, shushing her quietly. Kagome takes a deep breath and squeezes her thighs, screaming. Sango gasps, and Kaede's eyes widen yet again.

"The child is a reverse of little Kazue…"

Kagome smiles and tears run down her face.

"What is it?"

Sango dabs a wet cloth on it, wrapping it in another blanket.

"A boy."

Kagome takes him and gasps.

"Inuyasha…he…he has your hair and ears…"

The little boy, white hair reaching his shoulders puckers his lips and his white ears swivel atop his little head, to Kagome's delight. She lifts him and kisses his tiny nose, freezing when a something *toots*. She looks at the boy and giggles.

"Well, that's a surprise. I know. Let's name him Hisoka, the little secret."

Inuyasha leans in and the boy opens his eyes, his topaz blue eyes. Kagome leans up and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek.

"He has my eyes."

Inuyasha smiles and touches its nose, smiling wider when Hisoka wiggles it. Kagome looks at her two babies, and smiles.

"Their opposites, see? Kazue has my hair, your ears and eyes; Hisoka has your hair, your ears and my eyes. Inuyasha, they're beautiful."

He leans down and kisses her tenderly on the lips.

"They came from a beautiful mother."

She smiles and looks back down at her baby, bouncing him as Kaede and Sango clean up. Inuyasha sits on the bed and Kagome waits for Sango to clean her up. Finally, the rest of the gang walks in just as Kagome and Inuyasha lay on either side of the bed, the babies next to each other between them. Kagome smiles when Kazue bumps her hand with Hisoka's, who latches on. Together, they swing their hands and make soft baby grunts. Shippo's eyes grow the size of saucers and he pokes Hisoka's arm.

"They're so…squishy."

Kagome smiles.

"Cause they're babies, they need to grow."

"Kagome? Where did they come from?"

She blanches and Inuyasha laughs.

"Shippo, ask Sango and Miroku, they know well enough."

Shippo turns and Sango puts her hands up.

"No way, Shippo. I'm sorry, but you're too young to hear that story yet."

He pouts and crosses his arms over his vested chest.

"I hate being a little kid."

Kagome smiles at Inuyasha over the babies and he smiles back, his eyes quickly sliding down the twins.

"Inuyasha."

He looks up, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

She grins.

"You get to change them first."


End file.
